brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:2014
star wars * 2014 is when the fifteenth anniversary of lego star wars is. New Star Wars VD Could someone please add the new Star Wars Visual Dictionary to this page, because it says here (http://www.fbtb.net/2012/08/25/lego-star-wars-january-2013-set-list-revealed/ and http://forum.rebelscum.com/t1084845-7/#post18926294)that it will be coming in 2014. Changing minifig designs Your changing the classic minifigure design Lego? BLASPHEMY! -- 14:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Eh? When/where did they say that? Starcracker (talk) 14:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) *It said so on the main page. But I think it was just a joke, with the speaker of the quote making obvious announcements about 2014. :P 18:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hero Factory They may continue brain a seeing the hook in the movie and discontinue the theme. This could happen do to how each hemi year it shrinks characters and the mysterious villain seems like he is portrayed as the main antagonist of the series. --Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 21:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) New Star Wars Sets Can someone please add the upcoming lego star wars sets? I would do it myself but it is too complicated. Boarba Fett (talk) 14:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I feel ya. Working on it now. :) - 01:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually had to restart my computer and lost whatever I had saved due to an internet freeze, I'm gonna have to get back to this (unless someone a little more experienced can chip in). I'm not sure if we are supposed to add stuff in though due to the year page overhaul currently in progress, so I'll wait and see. - 02:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Whoever edited this did a great job, but forgot to add 75036 Utapau Troopers, 75044 Droid Tri-Fighter, 75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon, and 75046 Coruscant Police Gunship. Boarba Fett (talk) 14:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) change format in wiki:2014 I really do not like current the format in lego wiki 2014 because show of (set unreleased). So I would like go back old formula as using spreadsheet and easier viewing and can add pictures\image of set in new column. I can look up the prices and release date on spreadsheet formula. ENeuman600 (talk) 13:28, December 29, 2013 (UTC)ENeuman600 : Although it might be a question of personal taste, I agree. I simple table is much easier to maintain and also to read, especially as the year continues and more and more sets are added. Minifigur (talk) 16:02, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I found the table much harder to maintain. You may have a point about reading it, but per CJC. 18:31, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *If some one makes one, they can put it on the page. ~ CJC 17:42, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Is there a reason NOT to use the table template from the theme pages? Since it only requires the page name of the set, I imagine it to be the easiest way and since it mentions the release date I don't see a problem like colour coding the availability (as in previous years): :::How many "Aye"s does it take in order for me to change it? I really want to! :D Minifigur (talk) 19:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Response about the change format: Another way keep the current format but adding new page next to /2014/ ex: lego.wikia.com/2014/table or create page name. (ENeuman600 (talk) 19:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC)ENeuman600) :I guess having two pages with basically the same information is too much of a hassle and really confusing. Minifigur (talk) 19:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not possible to keep the table "ThemeTable/renovations" in this page: it seems to use too much ressources (it searches all the infos in the pages). At the beginning of the year, with less sets, it worked, but now since several days, for me the page is not accessible anymore. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 08:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree, the formatting must change. It must use the same template that 2012 and 2013 did.-- 15:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Fixed code for the set tables I made an excel spreadsheet to streamline the coding for the 2014 page. So I have the code to fix the entire table of sets. Here's a link to the spreadsheet: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/13227516/LEGO%20Wikia.xlsx You use it by filling out the green cells as per the headers descriptions then the output has the code in that cell (didn't include the main headers in the code since those aren't meant to be changed) I don't have permission to edit though, so I can't update it. I can change the spreadsheet to adapt to a different layout if required. Hope this helps. EDIT: Guessing this could also be used to streamline updating the table with set pictures as long as set pictures follow strict naming guidelines --LonelyKnight (talk) 20:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC)